Don't mess with Danny's friends
by wolfs1999
Summary: The GIW are about to find out the hard way what happens when you mess with Danny's friends... now everyone knows Danny's secret. Can Danny and his friends survive the attention? And what about when Dani joins the party? I stuck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Rated T for safety. Now a story instead of a two-shot.
1. SAM!

I watch as they cry, beg me to step down, but I hold my ground. I change from Phantom to Fenton and just look at them. My parents, the A listers, Jazz, Tucker, Sam...

"Danny, you don't have to do this!" Sam yells.

"Yes, I do," I yell back before turning my attention back to the GIW. "Go ahead. Shoot me. Kill Amity's greatest hero."

"Our pleasure." They shoot, but I never feel the pain. When I open my eyes I see why.

"SAM!" She took the hit. "NO!" My eyes glow green and I change back to Phantom and start attacking.

"Get down, ghost!" They yell.

"How could you kill her! She didn't do anything!" I hit them until they're comatose.

"Dude, she's not dead," Tucker says smirking and I want to hit myself for my stupidity. I should have checked her pulse instead of jumping to conclusions.

* * *

A/n Not what you where expecting, huh?


	2. She likes Fenton

"In that case, I'm gonna leave before the Guys In White wake up," I scoop Sam up and fly away. I'm usually carrying the Amity's safety on my shoulders, but now I'm carrying the center of my universe in my arms. Something much more precious and valuable in my eyes. And much more beautiful.

"Danny?" I hear my gothic angel say.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Your parents know. Every one knows your secret. What are you going to do?"

"Live and love."

"Love? Love who?"

"Love you." I smirk as we both blush. I kind in my bed room a few seconds later and we kiss as soon as I change back into Fenton. Cause that's who she loves. Weak pathetic Fenton. Not Amity's hero and protector. Those other girls like Phantom, but Sam loves me for me and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/n I own the plot.

Someone asked me to change this into a two-shot. I know this chapter is cheesy. Oh well.


	3. here we go

I look at Sam sleeping on my bed. I'm in a sleeping bag on the floor. Everyone knows my secret. Sam and I are now dating. How's life going to go now? Will I be known as geeky Fenton, or Amity's hero, Phantom? I know I'll be Fenton to Tucker,Sam, and Jazz, but what about everyone else? And what about Valerie? Well she try to kill me? Or well she accept me as Fenton AND Phantom? I look at the clock. It reads 5:15, fifteen minutes until I have to get ready for school. I might as well get Sam's clothes or of the dryer. She borrowed some of my sweats.

"Danny, why are up so early?" I look at Jazz. I guess she got thirsty cause she's holding a glass of milk.

"I couldn't sleep. Everyone knows my secret. I didnt know what to do."

"Sit down, little brother." I take a seat. "Who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"Me! I do! What if Valerie kills me? How will I keep Sam from killing Paulina when Paulina flirts with me?"

"Calm down." She hugs me. "Tucker, Sam, and i will be right there for you all the way. We always have been. We always will be. No matter what."

"Thanks, Jazz" I smile and don't even tell when she kisses my forehead.

"Night, little brother."

"Not quite. It's 5:30. Time to get up." I go get Sam's clothes and go upstairs to wake her up, but she's already up. "Morning, Danny," she says stretching.

"Good morning. Did my alarm wake you up?"

"How could it not?"

"I'm sorry. I was going to turn it off and wake you up myself, but i forgot."

"It's ok. Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"I'm sure. I might as well. I can't avoid it forever, do I might as well go today." I get my clothes and let her go to the bathroom first. When she's in the bathroom, I get dressed since I took a shower last night to give me some alone time to think. I'm tying my shots when Sam counts back in.

"Ready to go?" I attend up.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I grab our bags and Sam's to her and we go downstairs for breakfast. I let our a sigh of relief when I see Jazz at the stove and not mom.

"Thanks for not phasing or flying down." I turn around to look at mom and dad. I've never felt so nervous in my life.

"I didnt want to freak you out."

"How is it like being...half...dead?" Mom asks.

"It makes feel almost complete. Everyone in this room, plus Tucker and Dani, finish that making me feel complete. That I'm on top of the world. That I can do anything."

"Who's Danielle?" I blush and rub the back of my neck.

"My clone."

"Your...clone?"

"It's a long story. Can we talk more about this after school? We don't want to be late."

"Of course!" Figures mom would do all the talking. There was fudge around. I didn't expect anything else. Well, time for school. When we can see it, I feel even more nervous than I did when I was talking to my parents, or, rather, my mom. I notice Dash running up to us, including Tucker since we picked him up.

"Hey, Pha-Fenton," he quickly tries to cover up that he was about to say Phantom. "Sorry for wailing on you ask this time. I had no idea that you where Phantom." I'm still the same person. I don't want to be known as Phantom, I want to be known as Fenton. Phantom and Fenton is the same person, but all these losers care about is Phantom.

"Danny, you're eyes are glowing green," Ticket says.

"Huh?" I realize that I got so caught up in my thoughts that my WHERE glowing green. I let them go back to their usual icy-blue.

"So, Fenton, do you accept my apology? I didn't know that I was wailing on my hero."

"Fenton and Phantom are the same. You only care about Phantom, though. You don't care about me. You just like what I can do." I walk past him and go to my locker.

"Hey, Danny," I hear Paulina' s seductive voice purr into my ear and I flinch. Oh great.

"Go away. I'm taken."

"By who?"

"Sam, my beautiful girlfriend. If you touch her, you'll be dealing with Phantom. I'm tired of dealing with you thinking that you can get whatever you want. I'm off limits and so is my friends." I know I'm not usually so mean, but I'm tired and worried. "Sorry. I'm just moody." I get my books and walk with Sam and Tucker to homeroom.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley." At least Mr. Lancer still sees me for me.

"Good morning." We walk to our seats and of course everyone crowds us and starts asking several questions that I ignore.

"Please leave Mr. Fenton alone. I'm sure that he does not want to be bugged right now." I smile at him and he seems to get my gratitude from just that. He's now afficaly my favorite teacher.

* * *

A/n I am now turning this into a story. Thanks ms simmons for incurring me to turn this into first a two-shot and then living it enough to turn into a story. Your awesome. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Also, Dani will make an appearance.


	4. I'm still me

The next few classes go very similar. Fans annoy me, the teacher tries to get them to pay attention, they stare at me and ignore the lessons. Now it's lunch time. No teachers to get students to back off.

"Danny, change into Phantom!"

"Danny, show us some moves!"

"Fans, back off and let me eat!" I mimic them. I only want to change into Phantom of there is a ghost attack. I like being Phantom, I just don't want to be known as just Phantom. I'm Fenton AND Phantom. Not just Fenton and not just Phantom. Why can't they see that? Why do they have to be so stupid? Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Danny?" I hear my gothic angel ask.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Why don't you go invisible and fly us, and our lunches out of here? Then we can eat in peace." That's a brilliant idea. I go invisible and take us to Mr. Lancer's class room since he still sees us as who we are.

"Mr. Fenton, what brought you here?"

"Sam's good idea and my annoyance. Can we eat in here?"

"Of course." He continues with grading papers and eating his own lunch while we eat and get lost in our thoughts. I look at my friends and sister and smile. They will always be there for me and I'll always be there for them. Unless they split into two groups agian. I won't pick sides. I'll silently root for Sam, but I won't voice out whose side I'm on. In gym we're doing dodgeball and I'm one of the captain's, Dash is the other one. I obviously pick Sam and Tucker to be on my team and he picks his friends.

"Before we start, I just want to say that I went be using my ghost powers and sunny go easy on me cause I went go easy on you. I don't have to use my first powers to cream you." The whistle blows signaling the beginning of the game. After ten minutes it's just me and Dash. How did Sam get taken out?

"Well, phantom, looks like it's just me and you."

"Fenton! It's Fenton when I'm not in Phantom form!" I yell, throwing the ball at him. It hits him square in the chest and knocks him back a little bit. I used my ghost strength. He got me so angry that I went against my word.

"Woah..." I roll my eyes.

"Sorry."

"We still have class time. Can you turn into Phantom and die is fine moves?" I'm used to the students asking me to do this, but a teacher?

"Actually, can I go to the principal's office?" If I can get to the intercom I can tell everyone in the school but to test any differently.

"Of course! Here's a pass. Can you turn into Phantom first though?" I sigh, grab the pass, and turn into Phantom before flying off.

"Can I send a message over the intercom?" I ask, turning back to Fenton after making in the principal's office.

"Give me a second." She turns the intercom on. "Danny Phantom has something to say. Here you go." She hands it over to me.

"Everyone, stop treating me differently! I'm still Fenton! I'm still a geek!" I hand out over and fly back to class.

"Your not a geek, Phantom!" Dash says as soon as I land.

"Then start calling me Fenton if I'm not in Phantom form."

"Sorry, Fenton."

"That's better." He smiles at me and I go over to Sam and Tucker.

"Man, we're finally popular and you want them to treat you like a geek?" Tucker exclaims.

"You aren't the one that they're bugging after an all nighter. I'm still the same person. They're treating me differently because they know that I'm Phantom. I'm still geeky Fenton. I don't want to be popular just because I'm Phantom. I want to be liked for me."

"I get it, Danny. Some people just don't understand," Sam says and I smile at her.

"I never answered any questions for my parents. They just know that I'm Phantom. They're going to asking a lot of questions when I get home. Can you guys come over and help me answer them?"

"Sure."

"What are friends for?" Tucker says, looking up from his PDA for the first time since we started taking.

"Thanks guys." Then my ghost sense goes off.

* * *

A/n here's another chapter! Thanks to anyone that reviewed, followed, out favorited this fiction. Your all awesome! I will start answering reviews in the next chapter.


	5. Dani

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" Great.

"Goin' ghost!" I let the rings take their course before shooting out of the school.

"Hey. How are you liking the attention?" I smile at Dani.

"I'm not. They won't leave me alone!"

"Maybe i can join you? Two Phantoms would drive them crazy!"

"I don't know..." She gives my the puppy dog look. "Do you promise to be good?"

"Yes!"

"Then follow me. Why would you want to join me anyways?"

"I want to see what school is like." We land and change back into our human forms.

"Get her, Phantom!" Dash yells.

"Why would I hurt my cousin?" I let my eyes glow green.

"I didnt know who she was."

"Just like you didn't know that I was Phantom? It didn't matter! If I come peacefully in with someone, that means that they're my friends!"

"Sorry," he mutters and scrambles away and Dani giggles.

"Why do you have Dani?" Sam asks.

"She wants to see what school is like," I shrug and grab a basketball. "Hey Dani, want to play Phantom basketball?" How is it that Dani can make me want to go Phantom in front of everyone just to have fun?

"Sure!" We go Phantom and to my surprise the basketball changes from orange to black and white.

"Woah!" I hear everyone say in awe.

"Let's play!"

"Phantom, can we pay against you?" I hear Dash say. I look at him and Kwan and I have to admit that Dani brought out the kid in me. I want to site then what I'm capable of and bag then at their own game: sports. I smile.

"Sure you can. Game starts now!" I throw the basketball at Dani and she makes the goal. We don't even use our powers, but teen minutes later we claim victory.

"We didn't even use our powers!" Dani exclaims, doing victory flips in the air.

"Did you let us win?" I sk the two jocks.

"No! Your just two good," Dash insists and Kwan nods his head in agreement.

"I did just as good as I would have in human form!" I was holding back.

"Then we need you on the team, Phantom," Kwan says.

"Fenton." I walk away knowing that he knew what I meant. Dani flies in front of me.

"Why funny we fly around a bit too help you clear your mind?" She asks innocently.

"Maybe later," I mutter before turning back into Fenton and just dribbling a basketball.

"You creamed them!" Ticket exclaims, slapping my back.

"I think that they let us win. We where holding back and didn't use any powers. If it has been just me and Dani playing, we would have used our powers and had a great time. It wasn't so fun playing against Dash and Kwan."

"Then why don't we pay a round by ourselves?" Dani asks, already back in Phantom form. I smile and turn into Phantom.

"Game starts now!" I turn invisible and phase through the floor, turning visible agian right as I dunk the ball. By the end of our game, we're both laughing even though I let Dani win. It was fun being able to be me and not have anything to worry about anything. The bell rings only a minute later signaling the end of the day. I fly holding Sam and Dani brings Tucker. We turn back into our human forms and walk in.

"Is that you, Danny?" Mom asks.

"Yes and I have friends to help me explain me being held ghost. I'd jazz home yet?" I sk.

"I'm right here," Jazz says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Good."

"Who's this?" Mom asks referring to Dani.

"Dani. She's my clone."

"Clone?"

"It's a long story. I can't start when I met Dani, if have to explain how I became half ghost first. I need to tell you how. When the Ghost Portal didn't work, Sam talked me into going inside and taking a look at it. Their was a button on the inside wall and I hit it. I got zapped and the next thing I know I'm half ghost." I only want to explain the important things.

"When did Jazz find out?" Dad asks, looking up from his cookies.

"She knew before I told her."

"I saw you change behind Nasty Burger," Jazz explains.

"Vlad made a clone of me which is Dani. She's been traveling the world and current have a place to say. She wants to see what school is like. Can she stay in the guest room?" I ask. I know that my parents will go for it dude they think that they need to make up for saying that they where going to tear me apart 'molecule by molecule' even though I've already forgiven them. I never actually cared in the first place.

"Of course, sweetie! I'll go talk to Mr. Lancer to see if she can't start tomorrow! Wait, how old is she?"

"Twelve, but it's fair that she's in the same grade as me since she's just as smart as me, probably smarter since she's been traveling the world." Mom leaves. "Dani, I'll show you your room." Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani follow me.

"Why did you need us?" Sam asks.

"In case I needed help explaining things, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you tell them everything? You only told them about three things and none of them where about how evil Vlad is!" Jazz exclaims.

"I didnt want to upset dad or overwhelm them."

"Thanks Danny'" Dani says.

"No problem." I wait for Tucker to say something since everyone else has.

"Have you played the new Doomed game?" He asks.

"No I've been to busy with everyone in Amity Park knowing my secret. Here we are." I open the door and step aside allowing everyone to enter before me. Dani smiles and jumps on the bed.

"Thanks Danny," Dani repeats.

"Don't thank me, I'm just found what I feel like I need to. I think that you need a proper education and be somewhere safe." I want to make sure that she's safe.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Here's answers for the reviews:

zoxy2: Here's Dani!

Cookieplzandthnx: I think that autocorect got you, but I get what you mean. Popular people are like that. Thanks.

doggyjunky: here you go.

ms simmons: thanks.


	6. daddy

I wake up and see that Dani had crawled into my bed at some point last night. She's curled up next to me with her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her careful not to wake her up. Let's see, is five fifteen so I'll let her sleep for fifteen more minutes. I spent them thinking about how everyone treated me yesterday. Why did they treat me differently? I'm still me.

"Danny?" Dani's voice brings me back into present time.

"What?"

"It's five thirty. Your alarm went off."

"Ok. Time to get ready."

"Can I burrow one of your shirts?"

"Why?"

"I don't have any clothes other than what I wore yesterday and I don't really want to borrow any of Jazz's clothes."

"Ok. After school well go shopping for clothes. Ok?"

"Ok." I look in the back of my closet and get one of my old shirts that's plain white, black jeans that Sam bought me but was to small, old red converse shoes that I've never worn, and some socks.

"Go see if these fit."

"Ok." She leaves the room and I get dressed. She comes back five minutes later asking for a belt. It will work for today.

Put your Bennie on and let's go have breakfast."

"Do you have scrambled eggs?"

"We can probably fix some up."

"Ok." We go downstairs and make and scrambled eggs. I watched Jazz cook enough that I know how to cook some easy dishes.

"Bon appetite," I st putting a plate of eggs in front of her.

"Hey," I look over at Jazz.

"Scrambled eggs?" I ask offering her a plate.

"Thank you." She takes her plate and sits down while I get out the orange juice.

"Jazz, can you watch the bacon? It should be done by now."

"It is."She takes it off of the light and gives everyone a piece.

"Thanks," but Dani and I say.

"School is hard not that they know I'm Phantom and after what happened yesterday none of us are going to get a break today."

"I know. I don't care as long as I get to hang out with you," Dani says making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me.

"Thanks." I check the time. "We're going to be late!" I grab our bags and Jazz and we start flying towards school. Dani and I get to class right as the bell rings. Luckily Sam and Tucker are already there.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton. Would I be correct in assuming that this is our new student?" Mr. Lancer asks as we change back into our human forms.

"Yes. This is my cousin, Dani."

"You two have the same name?"

"Hers is spelled with an 'I' and she's clone, so yeah."

"Your clone?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"Yeah," Dani says taking a seat beside me and behind Sam. People swarm us agian. By lunch I realise that we'll have to eat in Mr. Lancer's classroom agian. I hope this doesn't become a daily routine.

"What do you think of school, Dani?" I ask.

"It's great! I get to spend all day with my daddy!" I suddenly feel very happy that Mr. Lancer left for a moment.

"You think of me as a father?" I ask happy that she feels the same way.

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"No! If course not! I think of you as a daughter!" We both smile.

"You think of her as a daughter and your in the same grade. Wow, there's something new for you," Sam says, but she's smiling so I know that she's just joking.

"Sam, how would you like to go shopping with us this afternoon?" I ask to change the topic. I put my hand in my pockets to make sure that I didn't drop my money.

"I hate shopping," Sam says so Dani and I do the puppy dog face. "Ok. Fine," she gives in.

"Thanks," I lean over and give her a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A/n I'm going to go to the 'I'm still me' thing a lot. Here's the answers to the reviews:

doggyjunky:here's the update and thanks.

zoxy2:who doesn't love Dani? I'm glad to see people excited about updates. That truly made my day. None of my other fictions is this popular. Danny and Dani won because their better than Dash and Kwan. They just want to protect their egos.

Cookieplzandthanx: me too. I hate that Dani was traveling the world. I would have loved it if Dani joined Danny in the series so I HAD to have Dani live with Danny.

ms simmons: there is going to be lots of Danny/Dani father/daughter type stuff. That will not be the only 'aww' moment. I will make people explode from to much cuteness! :p

I do not own Danny Phantom.


	7. shopping

I follow Dani and Sam into the girls section. Dani grabs several hoodies and gym shorts. I look over and see Danny Phantom merchandise so i walk over to it. I pick up a short that looks like my normal one except it has my Danny Phantom logo on it. I put it back and look at a black Danny Phantom hoodie.

"I swear it's him!" I hear a girl say behind me. Can't I catch a break?

"Hey, Phantom! My friend totally has a crush on you!" The girl's friend says.

"That's great, but I'm dating someone," I say before walking back over to Dani with the shirt and Danny Phantom hoodie in my hand.

"Cool hoodie!" Dani says as I hand it to her.

"What's with the shirt?" Sam asks.

"I thought it looked cool. Maybe I'll wear it as pajamas," I shrug.

"Or you could wear it too school tomorrow," Dani suggests.

"Ok." Why did I agree to that?

I wear the shirt to school the next day and Dani wears her hoodie.

"I'll give you fifty dollars for your shirt," Paulina says.

"But then I would be shirtless," I say.

"I know," she gets really close to me and I phase through the floor. They don't crowd is as much today in class and we can actually easy at our usual lunch table. In gym I turn into Phantom and do some tricks. People catch me on video and take pictures of me, but I don't care. I'm just having fun. I haven't been able to do that since the accident, but it's been quite recently. No ghosts other than Dani and the Guys in White haven't seen their faces. Maybe they aren't allowed to hurt me scince I'm half human.

"Hey, Phantom, why don't we have a rematch?" I hear Dash ask.

"So you want to go against Phantom and not Fenton? Ok." I fly down and grab the basketball. I would rather just go against Dani, but oh well. This can be fun, too. I win after five minutes.

"That's not what I meant. We couldn't even beat you when you where Fenton!" Dash exclaims.

"I'm ALWAYS Fenton. Just like I'm always Phantom," I turn invisible and fly out of the room and into the clouds outside. I start thinking about everything agian and next thing I know, it's dark out. I guess I was out longer than I thought. I'm not quite ready to go home yet, so I go to an abandoned warehouse and change into Fenton to train. Phantom is powerful, but Fenton isn't quite so powerful. After a few hours I decide is time to head home.

"Where have you been? Was there a ghost attack?" Mom asks right as I walk into the door.

"No. I just lost track of time. I'm sorry." I fly upstairs and go to sleep. I don't even bother to change into my pajamas.

* * *

A/n I don't own Danny Phantom. Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be longer. I might update slower now because im now running a Facebook page. Onto the reviews:

ME: I will get my friend to start helping me with my grammar.

ms simmons: she has to have a mother :p

doggyjunky: glad to see people liking my fiction.


	8. football

I wake up to my alarm. Great, the to get ready for school. After I get ready, I go downstairs to make breakfast for two of my favorite girls.

"Hey, little brother."

"What are you making?"

"Good morning," I greet Jazz and Dani as I set the food down.

"How it's school life new that everyone knows your secret?" Jazz asks.

"It's a little annoying. Everyone sees Phantom and not Fenton. How is it for you?"

"Everyone wants to be my friend to get closer to you."

"How is it like your you, Dani?"

"Awesome! I'm in a real school!" She exclaims between bites of eggs. I'm glad someone is having fun.

"I can fly you to school if you want, Jazz."

"I thought that you didn't want to use your powers in front of everyone."

"I could use the time to think. Do you want me to our not?" I grab my bag and change into Phantom.

"Ok," she has her bag and holds into my hand and shoulder. I instead just pick her up bridal style since its easier for me to carry people that way. People take pictures as we land and Dani and I change into our human forms. We go or separate ways after that.

"I thought that you didn't want to use your powers around people," Tucker says.

"I used them yesterday in gym class," I take the books I need it off my locker.

"You did? I was passing a game on my PDA," he says showing his 'baby' off.

"What changed?" Sam asks.

"What?"

"Why do you suddenly want to use your powers in front of people?"

"Why should I hide who I am just because of these losers?"

"I guess, but that's what they want," Sam says catching up to me.

"Why should I hide my powers just to keep them away from me? It obviously doesn't work."

"What if the Guys In White show up?"

"They already know who I am."

"I know, but what about Dash?"

"What about him?"

"He's your biggest fan!"

"So?"

"I'm just worried. That's all," I turn around and look Sam in the eye.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sammy," she glares at me. "Sorry, Sam," I lean over and give her a short kiss.

"I always worry about you. What if you don't come back after a ghost fight?"

"I have you, Jazz, Tucker, and new my parents to help me. There is nothing to worry about. I promise. Now let's get to class." We get to class right as the bell rings.

"Good morning, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer gets us and I suddenly get knocked over.

"Sorry, Phantom," Dash says, pulling me to my feet and I notice his wardrobe change. Instead of his usual shirt, he's wearing a black one with the Danny Phantom logo on it. "It just came in." We go to our seats. At least I know I won't be bullied anymore. I knew that Dash liked Phantom, but I didn't know he liked me enough to change his outfit to show that he liked a geek. I guess he's showing that he likes a 'hero', not a geek, though. He says that he's Phantom' s biggest fan, he didn't like Fenton before. He's only nice to me because I'm Phantom. That's why Paulina keeps flirting with me. I'm just going to stick with my real friends. I don't need these fakers. I wonder when that will finally sink into there heads.

"Mr. Fenton, pay attention to the lesson," Mr. Lancet says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I start taking notes. Lunch is almost back to the way it was, except for Paulina' s flirting, a few people taking pictures, and I can hear Dash taking about me from here.

"I actually got to pay basketball with Phantom! Twice!" Dash exclaims.

"Didn't he beat you both times?" Star asks.

"That doesn't matter! I got to hang out with my hero!" He also used to beat up his hero.

"Yeah! He's so cool! Fenton never hesitated to help us even though we always used to pick on him!" Kwan exclaims. At least one A-lister sees me as me.

"You like Fenton? Phantoms the cool one!" Dash says.

"They're the same person. He's never going to be your friend if you don't see that. He probably hates us."

"Why would he hate us?"

"We used to bully him." I walk over to them.

"Hey, Phantom!" Dash exclaims, getting up.

"Hey, Fenton," Kwan says at the same time.

"Kwan, do you want to shoot some hoops?" I ask. I'll be nice to the people who is nice to me.

"How about we toss a football around instead?"

"Sure." I even let his friends join us. Dash, Dani, Kwan, and I toss the football around as Tucker messes with his PDA, Jazz and Sam watch, and Paulina and Star stare at me. I got hot and took my shirt off awhile ago, so they can see my abs. I want to be friends with them, but I don't want them to be my friend just because I'm Phantom, so I'm showing them that Fenton is fun, too.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Now on to the reviews:

ms simmons: she'll have her 'biological' mother soon.

Zoxy 2: thanks.

Cookieplxandthnx: I'm sure that they do. You would just have to look for them.


	9. seriously?

When we finish throwing the football around, I put my shirt back on and grab my stuff. I wish a ghost would show up right about now. I really don't want to go to math class, but I can't skip class. I stuck it up and go to class.

"Mr. Fenton, your ten minutes late," I am? We must have lost track of time.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I will try not to be late agian. I promise."

"I'll let it slide if you show Phantom off." I really don't want to, but I can't be late agian. I urge the rings to show and let them take their course, changing me from Fenton to Phantom. Everyone cheers as I go to my seat. Here I thought people where going to treat me like a normal person. One of Paulina's A-lister friends stands up to block my way.

"I love you, Phantom!" She yells.

"I'm dating Sam," I go intangible and walk through her.

"He walked through me! That's so cool!" She does a fangirl squeal that hurts my ears.

"Can you take it down a notch?" I ask, rubbing my ears.

"Sorry!" She turns to her friends. "He talked to me! Twice!" They all do a quiet fangirl squeal. My poor, poor ears. This is why I hate fangirls.

"Why don't you show us some tricks?" Mickey asks. I've been asked to do that by A-listers, but Mickey is the first 'geek' to ask me to show off. Everyone seconds him.

"Alright, fine. Only because Mickey asked, though. Geeks have to stand up for each other." Everyone cheers as I fly into the air. I do several flips and fly through desks. I make a bracelet with a little bat on it out of ice for Sam. I'm sure she'll love it and it doesn't melt, do it will last forever. I smile as I think of Sam. I then make a necklace for Dani. I let the ice form the Danny Phantom logo. Then I make earrings for Jazz. Little ice diamond earrings. I always want to make my girls happy. All of the girls swoon. I don't know whether it's over me out the ice jewelry, though. They're not getting either one of those choices, so it doesn't matter.

"Wow, Phantom!" Some girl says, swooning. Ugh. I'm dating Sam! Get that through your thick skulls! I let ecto-energy charge up in my hands. I don't throw it, though. I just keep there for a minute before letting it disappear. I change back into Fenton after that.

"What can you do as Fenton?" Mickey asks. It looks like he wrote down everything I did.

"Anything I can do as Phantom. It's just slightly weaker," I explain. "I do have superhuman strength, though." I walk over and pick up Mrs. Murphy's desk up with one hand.

"Cool!" I smile and put it down. Maybe now they will leave me alone.

"Can you do the ice thing as Fenton?" Or maybe they will annoy me some more. Why can't I catch a break?

"I can. The only thing that I can do as Phantom that I can't do as Fenton is my Ghostly Wail. It drains to much energy. When I do it as Phantom, I turn back into Fenton, so I don't even want to know what would happen if I tried it as Fenton, so do not ask me to do it. Ok?" Everyone looks upset, but agrees. Now I guess it's time to get onto math. I don't know what's worse: math or fangirls. I guess I won't find out right now because everyone keeps adding me questions that I ignore. Be the bigger person. Don't snap. Maybe they will be quiet and leave me alone if I keep being quite. No, I know they won't. I change into Phantom agian. I didnt even bother with saying 'Goin' ghost' I'm not here to please them. I'm here to learn and save them.

"You are so cool!" Mickey exclaims.

"Does Fenton you have a six pack?" A girl asks, swooning.

"Yes I do," I answer, putting emphasis on 'I' hoping that they get the hint.

"Can you show us?" She asks.

"I'm sure that would break the rules and I'm dating Sam."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Shallow little bitch. She didn't care before she knew I was Phantom. At least the geeks where nice to me when they didn't know that I was Phantom. That's why I'm nice to them. They earned it. I'll try to be nice to everyone, but I don't think I can be nice to this girl. I'm dating Sam and she still wants me to take my shirt off. That's just wow! I can't think of anything that can describe how low that is. I mean wow! Can you get any shallower? I'm sure that a kitty pool is deeper than that! Wait, you can get more shallower. She could be Pualina. Then she would be shallower. They had better learn to except that I'm dating Sam, or Dan might be a reality in this time line. I really funny want that, but apparently they do! Calm down, Fenton. Just calm down.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I couldn't remember if it ever told us what his math teacher's name was, so I used the name of one of my old teacher's. On to the reviews:

Cookieplzandthnx: Yep.

ms simmons: Hehe.

Mals42: Thanks.

zoxy2: Thanks. Danny is going to do a lot of things that he doesn't want to do. Of course he's going to be the better person. He always proved it when he saved them after they bullied him.


	10. Sammy

I manage to calm down. I stay in Phantom form, though. Why change back? I'm comfortable in both forms. They're both me. I don't think that I will change back into Fenton today. I might as well see how they act around my Phantom form. When I walk out of class, I get surrounded. I decide that I mouthy as well start answering questions, just not right now.

"I will answer any questions at some point in the near future. I have not decided on that time yet," I turn intangible and go through the floor. At lunch tomorrow I might hang out with the geeks. If I hang out with a group everyday, maybe after I've spent some time with every group, they'll leave me alone. It's worth a shot.

"Hey, Sam," I say, sneaking up behind her, causing her to have a mini panic attack.

"Don't do that, Danny! Why are you in Phantom form?" She asks.

"Sorry. I thought I would stay in Phantom form for the rest of today. If I start doing this, I might have to get a a more casual outfit for this form."

"Let me guess, another shopping trip?"

"I'll take Dani with me. Maybe I'll get black jeans and a Phantom logo shirt or maybe a hoodie and keep the boots and gloves. Maybe Dani can do the same. She already has the hoodie."

"Why are you changing for them?"

"I'm not! I'm trying to show them that Fenton and Phantom are the same! They it didn't matter what form I'm in! To not judge a book by it's cover! I'm trying to show them that I'm still me," I end in almost a whisper. I know that everyone is starting at us.

"I'm sorry, Danny. You've been acting differently after everyone found out. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't changing for them."

"It's alright, Sammy. I would never change for anyone. I have a surprise for you," I take the bracelet I made for her, but I keep it closed in my hand.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes and hold your hand out," after she's done so, I put the bracelet in her hand. She opens her eyes when she feels my hand move away.

"It's beautiful! Thanks, Danny!" I smile as my gothic angel kisses my cheek.

"Your welcome, Sammy." I'm surprised that she hasn't yelled at me for calling her Sammy yet.

"Also, don't call me Sammy." There it is! That's the Sam I know! I hold her hand as we walk to our next class.

"Mr. Fenton, can you and your cousin be the guest speakers at today's assembly?" Mr. Lancer says, getting in our way. That would be an ideal time to answer everyone's questions.

"I'm sure that we can."

"Great! The assembly will be this period. They will call for us in five minutes. You can go ahead and go to the gym if you would like. I'm going to go get your little cousin," he runs off in search of Dani. I tell Sam bye before flying to the gym. I guess I have to think about what I'm going to say, or I could just wing it and fly around. I could tell them about my powers and then show them. I went show them my Ghostly Wail, though. Everything else seems like it would be ok as long as everyone is careful. I could shoot ecto-rays at ice targets. Yeah, that would work. I think I'm all set and I can tell Dani the plan when she gets here. After ten minutes, the assembly starts. I guess it takes five minutes to get everyone situated and to get us introduced, even though everyone already knows us.

"Hi, everybody," Dani says, eager as ever.

"We are going to demonstrate some of our powers, of that's ok that is," I see Mr. Lancer nod, signalling that it's ok. "And answer some questions."

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. My sister talked me into writing a Walking Dead fiction, so updates will agian slow down. I will focus mainly on this one because more people seem to like this than any of my others, so it might just take a few days longer to update, but I will still try to keep it written the usual 2-4 says between updates. Ithink it might change to 4-6 says, though. Now onto the reviews:

bibbledoo: I know I'm rushing it. I will try to fix that and slow down my writing processes.

Morning-Star57: I might just do that. Thanks for the idea. When I get to it in the story, I'll let everyone know that it was your idea.

ms simmons: agreed! :p


	11. How did you die?

"We have ice and Ecto-rays," I make the ice targets as Dani blasts them with ecto-rays."We have flight, invisibility, and intangibility," Dani states as I go intangible them invisible while she flies. I sneak up behind Tucker

"Boo!" I yell, going tangible and grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Ah!" He yells and everyone laughs as I turn visible. "Not cool, man!"

"Sorry, Tuck. I wanted to prank someone and you seemed like the best choice!"

"We can also teleport, but it's one of our harder ones," Dani says and I teleport next to her, butt I end up next to Mr. Lancer, scaring him.

"Sorry, I was trying to teleport beside Dani. It really is one of the harder ones!" I fly next to Dani so that I don't scare anyone else. It's funny, but unprofessional. I normally wouldn't care, but I'm trying to be mostly professional here, just because I'm in front of my whole school and I have time to goof of later and have some fun with Sam, Tucker, and Dani. I guess Jazz can join us, but she doesn't like video games. Focus, Danny, focus.

"We also heal quickly, we have heightened stamina, and super strength," Dani says.

"We can also possess people," Dani says and I smirk.

"You get Dash and I'll Get Pualina," I say.

"Ok!" We fly to our 'victims' and bring them to the stage.

"Hey, Phantom," Paulina says before I possess her.

"And now I'm in a girl's body. I did not think this through," I say as Paulina.

"Switch?" Dani asks as Dash.

"Let's do it," we switch. "This is better. Ok, as you can probably tell, Dani and I have overshadowed, which is what is really called, Dash and Paulina," I say, now in Dash' s body.

"I knew, but possess sounds better."

"It's overshadowing, though. Let's just call it whatever and return them to their seats then set questions, ok?"

"Ok." We go their seats and leave their bodies before flying back to the stage.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I ask and everyone raises their hands. "Let me rephrase that, does anyone have any questions that does not involve girls, our for Dani, boys and dating. I'm taken and Dani isn't looking for anyone quite yet." Almost all of the girls take their hands down and Paulina pouts. That figures.

"What's your question?" Dani asks Mickey.

"Danny told us about another power, the Ghostly Wail, what does it feel like when you use the Ghostly Wail?" He asks.

"Draining," both Dani and I say at the same time. Mickey seems satisfied with that answer.

"Let's see, Kwan?" I ask.

"When did you become Phantom?" He asks.

"At the beginning of freshman year."

"I have a follow up question," Kwan states.

"And it is?"

"Was Dani cloned at the same time?"

"No. She was cloned by a fruitloop at a later date."

"Dash, then Mr. Lancer and that's all," Dani says. Hands jelly going down, so they where the only two people left with questions.

"If you could do all those things, why did you put up with me?"

"Because I didn't want to sink down to," I pause, but wanting to say his name. "His level," I say his in utter disgust.

"How did you die, or rather, half die?" Mr. Lancer asks after a few minutes.

"Electrocution. The Ghost Portal didn't work, so Sam talked me into checking it out. It turns out that it had an 'on' button on the inside and I hit it when I lost my balance." Everyone gets quite. We should have done questions first and shown off last. "But now I can help people, so it's ok!" I exclaim.

* * *

A/n I realized that this my most popular story and is back to being my top priority, but I'm working on another Danny Phantom fiction. I'm working on several stories, including Stranded with these Idiots(post fo read it!), and a Facebook page, so the 4-6 says still stands, except it will be more like 2-6 days. I thought the Walking Dead fiction would be more popular than it is, but it only has 14 views and is my last priority. So, yeah, I can update this faster than I thought I would able to. Sorry about always saying that the updates is either going to slow down or speed up. My life is unpredictable. Now onto the reviews since this author's note is getting to be really long:

Cookieplzandthx: I keep changing when im gonna update, but I now have a lot of time on my hands, so, yeah.

Hiya: thanks.

Morning-Star57: well, it was a good idea and deserves to be used!


	12. the Red Huntress

Everyone calms down after that.

"Ok. How about we let Mr. Lancer take back over," Dani suggests.

"No!" The entire student body yells along with Mr. Lancer. Huh. That's new.

"I guess we could have Sam, Tucker, and Jazz down here and you can ask them questions. Not about dating, though. Sam is taken!" They make their way down here. "Why don't we let the Red Huntress join the fun so that she knows that there is no hard feelings? Valerie?" She hesitantly joins us. She's defiantly shocked that I know.

"You knew?" Valerie asks.

"Even before we dated."

"Aaron," Dani says.

"This one is for Valerie. Why did you keep attacking Danny?"

"Well, for one I didn't know it was Danny Fenton. I knew about Dani and Vlad, but not about Danny. And two, he destroyed Axion Labs."

"Yeah, Cujo wanted his toy back. Sorry," I rub the back of my neck.

"Ok. Scarlett," Dani says and the girl that had tried to get me to take my shirt off earlier stands up.

"This is for Sam. How is it like dating Danny?"

"I said no questions about dating! Dash?"

"Tucker, Sam, what do you guys and Danny do when your not out kicking butt," that was actually a good question.

"We hang out at Nasty Burger and play video games. You know, normal teenage stuff. Kwan?" Tucker asks.

"Jazz, his is it like being Danny's sister?"

"It's fun. He takes me flying sometimes'" Sam says.

"Any more questions? No? Ok. Now since Mr. Lancer doesn't want to come back into the spotlight, we can go to the gym and just hangout or play basketball," I say and Mr. Lancer nods. I sit with my friends at the top of the bleachers.

"Why did you call Valerie down there?" Tucker asks.

"I wanted her to know that I knew that she was the Red Huntress and that there was no hard feelings for her, well, hunting me," I shrug'

"Yeah, but you probably embarrassed her. People like you and she hunted you. Debt you think that might effect what people think about her?" Sam asks.

"It probably will. The people here are so shallow."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Well, I thought that if I said that there was no hard feelings that they would leave her alone. You know?"

"I guess so, but they aren't really listening to you. They didn't treat you like a normal person after you asked them to."

"Do you think that I'm Valerie' s type?" Tucker asks out of the blue.

"I don't know. She's coming over here, so why don't you ask her?" I suggest.

"I'm sorry I hunted you," Valerie says. I knew she was going to apologize. Now I don't have to worry about Valerie hunting me. Maybe I can convince her into joining Team Phantom. We could use her help when ghosts start showing up agian.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Tucker wants to ask you something," I walk of holding Sam's hand and Dani drags Jazz with her to play basketball.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I couldn't think of any way to make this longer. I'm sure I'll get some ideas soon. I'm going to the beach in two days, so this might be the last update in five maybe six days, hopefully less. Thanks for all of the positive reviews! You guys rock! Now onto the reviews:

Cookieplzandthnx: yeah.

zoxy2: thanks.


	13. Team Phantom

I guess Tucker is Valerie's type cause Tucker just kissed Valerie' s cheek. They walk over to Sam and me.

"Guess who just a girlfriend," Tucker says.

"Congratulations," Sam says.

"Valerie is more than welcome to join Team Phantom," I say.

"Team Phantom?" Valerie asks.

"Yeah. Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Sam, and I are Team Phantom to, you know, fight ghosts. You would make an excellent member."

"Sure. Why not? It has been quite around here recently. That probably means that they're training."

"That means that we should train, too. We don't want to be unprepared when they come back. We can train at my house after school." After an hour or so, we're all training in my parent's lab. They joined Team Phantom as well, but they aren't training with us. They'll make our weapons. They don't need to train. Now that I've thought about it, I find out what roles everyone plays. Valerie, Dani, and I are the fighters. We can put ourselves in more danger than everyone else, but that doesn't mean that Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and my parents won't help us fight. Well, I don't really think that I want dad getting in the way. Mom and dad make the weapons. Tucker can do anything with its PDA. He's even learned how to hack into stuff. Sam's job is to make me speechless by her angel like beauty. Sam and Jazz come up with the plans. Man, Sam gets two jobs and she does both so well. I suddenly get hit by an ecto-ray that sends me into the wall and the real world.

"Pay attention, Danny. Ghosts aren't going to hold back when you start daydreaming. They will tear you start is you do. Especially Skulker," Sam says. She had blasted me with her Wrist Ray.

"Sorry. Dani, I have a really cool attack idea. I do an ice blast that spins around and you send an ecto-ray in the center. If I am correct, the ice should hit first, then the ecto-ray. Let's try it on that target over there," we get into position and try it. It's a success, but it hit the wrong target. The wall now has a really big dent in it and the wall that I was sent flying into has a Danny sized dent, so two walls need to be fixed. Oops. We're in trouble now.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I got the date mixed up. I go to the beach next week. Morning-Star57 had the idea to have a training session with Danny and Dani. I changed the idea a little bit, but it was still Morning-Star57' s idea. I just added Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie so that it fit in better with the story. Now onto the reviews:

Your sister: go look at your grammar and spelling on Wattpad before you start.

Dada 71: thanks.

Cookieplzandthnx: thanks.

ms simmons: haha. I know.

zoxy 2: thanks. He is.


	14. homework

"Danny, what was that noise? I don't mind you and your friends training in the lab, but I don't want you to break anything," Mom says. We're in trouble now.

"It's just a few dents. I'm sure that Dani and I can fix them," I call back. There's no use in lying. She's already halfway down the stairs.

"Danny!"

"It's the wall's fault!"

"How do you figure?"

"If it wasn't there, then I wouldn't have hit it!" She sighs.

"Can you please be more careful?"

"We'll try." I give her a mock salute. Training is done for today, so we can't cause anymore damage for the day!

"You'd better."

"What do you have planned for your next invention?" I change into Fenton and follow her over to a counter.

"Nothing yet."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You're a genius!" Dad isn't, but mom is.

"Thanks, sweetheart." She ruffles my hair. Why does everyone do that? I mean Jazz and dad don't it are bad enough! "Your father is cooking dinner tonight," mom leaves. He is an expert at food, so he should be able to cook, right? He's never tried to cook before. I'm not ashamed of him, but he does have his moments. Everyone does, but he has also proven himself. If he wants something, he can do it. There must have been a small part in him that knew that I was Phantom and that's why he couldn't catch me. What has Jazz called it before? A psychological nope. Can't remember what she had called it.

"We should probably do our homework."

"Your probably right," Valerie says, now out of her Red Huntress outfit. We don't have to much homework, but we do have some English work. It should only take around fifteen minutes, then maybe I should clean my room. It now has clothes, comics, and all sorts of other stuff all over the floor. Maybe I can get Dani to help.

"Come on, Danny!" I hear Dani call. She's probably the only one of us that actually wants to do homework. The rest of us just don't want to get in trouble.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I fly through the roof and into the kitchen. They aren't here.

"They went to your room, Danny-boy."

"Thanks, dad." I fly to my room after grabbing my bag.

"It's a mess in here!" Valerie exclaims.

"I know. I'm going to clean it today," I say. Jazz helps Dani with her homework. I would do it, but my grades aren't so good and I don't want Dani to fail. After about three minutes, Tucker starts fidgeting. I guess he can't focus without his PDA, which Sam confiscated a while ago. I lost focus, too, but I got a good amount of it done. Dani seems to be losing focus as well. She is my clone, so I'm not surprised. It does seem to annoy Jazz, though.

"Dani, focus. I don't want you to fail," Jazz says after two more minutes. I was just beginning to focus agian!

"It's boring. I thought that it would be fun," Dani says.

"I know it's boring, but it has to be done. If you finish it, I will do anything you want me to," I say.

"Even buy a guitar?" Dani asks. Where did that come from?

"It looks like he already did," Sam says, pulling my light blue and toxic green electric guitar out from under my bed. I really didn't want them knowing about that.

"I've been practicing. I'm getting good at it. Dani, if you do your homework, I will play you a song. Singing and all. Deal?"

"Deal!" She immediately starts doing her homework. I hate what she does to me. I'm her father figure, so I feel like I have to make her happy. She is one of my girls, after all. Only three girls play a really important part in my life, and she's one of them. Valerie is finding her way there, to. I guess I should finish my homework before she finishes hers and starts annoying me.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I had to give him a secret talent. On to the reviews:

Cookieplzandthnx: thanks.

Morning-Star57: he was just trying to show off! It's the wall's fault for being there. Lol.


	15. falling in the black

I pick my guitar up and think of a good song to sing. What would Dani like? She might be my clone, be she's her own person meaning that she has her own opinions. Got one.

Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes a hold

Don't leave me here so cold

Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've waited all this time

I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling In the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths

Can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling In the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling In the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now i wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
Black, black, black

Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks...

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside the black

Everyone stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"That was really good," Jazz says and I blush.

"Really? I'm not used to playing in front of other people," I say as Dani moves to sit in my lap since I set the guitar down. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair. I'm not good at helping girls do their hair, but I can comb or brush it for them. According to Jazz it's comforting, so I'm going to pay with Dani' s hair. I just proved that I would do anything to keep my girls happy.

"Danny, are you going to answer the question?" Tucker asks.

"What question?" I ask.

"Where did you get the lyrics from?" Valerie asks.

"I heard them from somewhere online. I don't remember where."

"I think that you sounded amazing," Dani says.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. The song is "Falling In the Black" by Skillet. Good news: there is Wi-Fi here! I don't think that anyone reviewed on the last chapter.


	16. old or new?

I wake up with Sam's head on my chest and Dani curled up at my side. I guess we fell sleep. Did anyone go home last night, or are we all just scattered around my room? I move as much as I dare with two of my girls resting against me and see Tucker and Valerie snuggling up and I hear movement on the other side of the bed. Sam, Dani, and I are one side of the bed, Jazz is on the other, and Tucker and Valerie are at the foot of the bed. All of us are on the floor. Jazz stands up and giggles when she sees me and I just smile and lightly comb through Sam's hair and stick my tongue out at her and she just starts laughing and taking pictures. Tucker and Valerie stirs and they both hesitantly stand up. Tucker of course takes pictures when he sees my predicament. Jazz is probably thing pictures because it's cute and Tucker is obviously taking them for blackmail when I don't care. This means that they probably look to me for protection and subconsciously curled up with me for a sense of protection. I've been spending to much time with Jazz, but I really don't care. Sam suddenly jumps a foot in the air. She seems scared.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" I ask, sitting up after Dani does. Instead of getting an answer, Sam wraps me in a hug. That's new. "Hey, it's ok. It was just a nightmare." It had to have been.

"I know. I just don't want to lose you," she cries into my neck. What did she dream about?

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Jazz moves so that she can rub Sam's back.

"I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die. I'm going stay here and keep my girls happy. You guys all mean something to me, and if I know that something will kill me, I won't do it. I won't put any of you through that. I love you guys. All of you. As friends, as family, and as more." Valerie is the friend, Sam is the more, everyone else is the family. Actually, we're all a big family. We're Team Phantom. We're going to protect each other as a big brother would protect a little sister from a bad boyfriend, but better. Sam sits up and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, Danny."

"Do you feel better now?" I don't want her to be upset.

"I feel a lot better." My alarm goes off before we can continue the conversation.

"Time to get ready. Sam, do you want to borrow one of my shirts?" I really want to see her in one of shirts.

"As long as it smells like you. Maybe it can keep me calm like you can," that's new. I wonder what happened in her dream. I can probably get away with wearing the same jeans that I did yesterday, or I can change into Phantom and change tops and maybe shoes. I do have a Danny Phantom logo hoodie that Jazz decided to slip into my closet at some point. Phantom it is. I change forms and take my top and shoes off. I grab my hoodie and a pair of black converse high tops that magically appeared in my closet. I bet Jazz snuck them in there, too. I put the hoodie and shoes on and brush my hair. Dani is in the bathroom so I put everyone's homework in their bags.

"How did you take the top off of your hazmat suit?" I hear Valerie ask.

"Mine has a zipper in the middle from where the rings change me back into Fenton. I don't know how it happened, but I really don't care."

"Oh," she says. I walk over to my guitar and put it up before getting a look at Valerie' s borrowed outfit. Why is everyone getting Phantom merchandise recently? They hang out with me all the time! She's wearing a Danny Phantom shirt that's very similar to what my shirt looked like when Dash and I where shrunk down, except it was obviously made for girls, and skinny jeans with her usual shoes. Dani, Jazz, and Tucker come in at the same time.

"Can I go brush my teeth now?" I ask.

"Sam's in there," Dani says.

"Ok. Dani, why don't you and Jazz go cook breakfast?" I ask. Jazz is a far better cook than I am.

"Ok!" Dani drags Jazz out of the room and I go to wait by the bathroom. After five minutes the door opens and I am met by the best sight ever. Sam is wearing my red converse shoes that I didn't notice her steal, the black jeans that Dani had borrowed from me, and my usual shirt.

"What do you think?" She asks.

"You look great," I say.

"Don't get used to me dressing like this. I might borrow your clothes every new and then, but I am very happy with my usual outfit."

"I don't care how you dress. I just care that you stay you and never change." I lead her down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. School is starting back up, so I won't be able to write as much as I would like to. Now to the wonderful reviews:

Morning-Star 57: I used that song for a reason. Imperfection would have worked, but Falling In the Black works for this story better for reasons that will be revealed later.

Doggyjunky: continued.

Mals 42: I will.

Rogue Deity Master: thanks.

tatiana. theraven: hope the chapter met your expectations.


	17. he's so talented

We arrive at school and all of the girls swoon over me, so put my arm around Sam's waist and kiss her cheek. I hear a camera go off and see the flash. If that picture ends up in a magazine, I'm going to be mad and you do NOT want a mad Phantom on the loose. EVER! I find the culprit and glare at him.

"Sorry, Phantom," Dash says. I walk Sam to her locker, turning intangible to walk through the crowd. When I go through Dash, I take his phone and erase the picture before giving it back to him.

"What do you want to do after school today?" I ask.

"We can watch horror movies at my place," Sam says.

"Your parents don't like me," I remind her.

"Now that they know that you're Phantom, they changed their opinion about you."

"Figures. Let's just watch the movies at my house. Mom is going to the store to get candy and cookies. I almost forgot that I got a new video game not to long ago!"

"Alright. We can go to your house." She's actually going along with my idea? What happened in that dream?

"So, will it be a date?" I ask.

"Sure. It's a date." Yes! I've got a date with Sam. I've got a date with Sam. Wait, why am I singing that in my head and dancing in real life? I must look pretty stupid. Sam's giggle confirms it. I stop dancing and rub that back of my neck.

"I'm going to class. I don't need to be late," I say and race to my locker to get my stuff.

"Hey, Phantom." I'm not in the mood for this.

"I'm dating Sam, Paulina," I growl.

"I saw her in your clothes, but we both know that I would look better in them." No you wouldn't. I've got to get away from her before I snap. I turn intangible and go through the floor. When I pull myself up, I'm right beside Mr. Lancer in his classroom. At least I made it to class on time.

"Good morning, Mr. Lancer,"I say and he shrieks.

"Don't do that, Mr. Fenton."

"Sorry." I take my seat and wait for class to start. After five minutes, the bell rings.

"Put your homework on your desks and I will come around and collect them." I pull it out of my bag and realize that I have Sam's. I put everyone's homework in the wrong bag!

"Why do you have Mr. Fenton' s homework?" Mr. Lancer asks Tucker.

"We were doing our homework at his house and I must have grabbed the wrong worksheet," Tucker says.

"Actually, I put everyone's homework in the wrong bags this morning when everyone was getting ready," I say.

"Oh. Thanks for not lying, Mr. Fenton. Please make sure to put it in the rugby bag next time. I don't want to have to give you detention for cheating." At least he heard me through. I'm pretty sure that he only listened to me because no one in their right mind would copy off of my homework. He finishes collecting everyone's homework when I hear my singing and playing from yesterday come on from the intercom.

"I got the video this morning," a girl whispers.

"He's so talented," her friend whispers back.

"Sorry, Danny. I couldn't resist," Tucker says.

"Didn't worry, I'll get you back."

"Uh oh. What did I do?" I knew that would freak him out.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I decided to do a funny chapter. School starts in just a few days. I really do not want school to start. Into the reviews because I can't do anything to stop it from starting:

Rogue Deity Master: if you mean as her dream, it wasn't, but what her dream was well be revealed later. If you mean for the chapter in general, how'd it go?

Mals 42: that's why I used one of their songs.

titiana. theraven: thanks. I'm glad that the was good. I was having doubts about it.

Morning-Star57: and to think that I was going to tell you the reason in the last chapter. Don't worry, it'll just be one of the later things that are revealed.


	18. No cheating!

I turn the movie on and Sam snuggles up against me. By the end of the movie Sam is in my lap with her head against my chest, we, or rather I, ate all of the candy and went through six sodas, we are several bags of popcorn, and several cookies.

"I'll put the game in," I say as Sam gets off of my lap. What happened in that dream? I mean, seriously! I put the game in and give Sam a controller before grabbing my own controller. We both sign in and I start the game. An hour later and we are tied. I'm hiding in a tube as Sam tries to shoot me from on top of a building somewhere.

"Come out of there so I can shoot you!" Sam playfully says as I glance over at her screen and she pushes me. "No cheating!"

"Where are you hiding at?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Then I'm not coming out!"

"Ok." She suddenly tries to shoot through the tube that I'm hiding in before throwing a grenade my way, but her character is so high up that the grenade doesn't land close enough to me to do any damage.

"You're never going to get me. It's made of steel!" She pushes me agian and I take this to my advantage by moving my body so that I'm practically laying on her and making my character run out of the tube and into a building. I hope that this is the building that she's in. I climb up the latter and see her character still looking at the tube that I was hiding in not to long ago.

"Where did you go?" She asks.

"Right here," I say as I shoot her and win the round.

"Dang it, Danny!" She pushes me agian and I just laugh.

"Alright, I think that it's time for bed."

"Danny, do you and Sam need anything else?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"No. We where just about to go to bed," I call back as we start to clean up our mess. Mom walks into the room with trash bags a minute after I say that. She hands me the trash bags before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie. I'm going on to bed."

"Ok, night."

"Goodnight, Maddie," Sam calls. Mom has let my friends call her that for years, but it still gets her to smile. She looks at me before leaving the room and gives me a look that says that she's noticing how fast I'm growing up, then she smiles and looks proud. I've had to get my parent's facial expressions down in case they where working on something that could hurt me. It takes five minutes to finish cleaning up the mess and for me to wash the bowl that had the popcorn in it. We go upstairs and Sam cuddles up with me, using my chest as a pillow.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Danny's revenge on Tucker will come soon. Along with the reason that I used Falling In the Black and you'll get to find out what Sam's dream was about. I originally planned for these to be revealed in the last chapter, but I have something way better to be in the last chapter.

doggyjunky : continued.

Morning-Star57 : no. I just have to find a good place to put it in. It might be revealed in the next chapter.

Cookieplzandthnx : Danny's revenge on Tucker will be in the same chapter as when Sam's dream is revealed and when Danny's reasoning for Falling In the Black is revealed.


	19. breakfast in bed

When I wake up, I notice that Sam is still using my chest as a pillow. I wonder how much she would like breakfast in bed... I turn intangible and fly through my bed and the floor, landing softly in the kitchen. I get the supplies out and check the time. Wait, it's a weekend. I just have to finish cooking before Sam wakes up. Ten minutes later and I'm stirring the pancake batter while one of my clones is making the tofu bacon and the other one is making vegan eggs. I pour the batter into the pan to cook and make anouther clone to cook it as I check on Sam. Good, she's still asleep. I fly back downstairs in time to make the vegan pancakes the shape of a heart while another clone gets me regular milk and Sam soy milk and a tray to put this all on. It doesn't take long until everything is done and im sneaking upstairs as one Danny. I put my head through the door to see if she's still asleep, and she is. I walk through the door and sneak over next to her, but out of hitting range.

"Good morning, Sam," I say and she jumps up. She looks mad infill she sees the tray in my hands.

"This had better be a vegan menu," she says before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"It is. I looked the recipes up on my phone."

"Thank you, Danny." I kiss her forehead.

"Um, Danny, which milk is mine?" I look at the tray and realize that I don't know. I pick a glass up and I get a mouthful of fake milk.

"This one is yours," I say as I hand it to her and she smirks at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I hate it when she does that.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Quit doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You know what!"

"I'm not a mind reader."

"You're lucky that you're cute. Drink your fake milk." She slaps my arm and I just laugh, which pisses her off even more. We eat our breakfast before just sitting on my bed. We don't say a word, we just sit there. I flip my hair out of my eyes and crawl over to Sam before laying my head in her lap and smiling up to her blushing face. "Hey, Sammy," I purr and Sam blushes harder. "You have a milk mustache." I quickly phase through the bed and floor after teasing her.

"Danny!" Well, she's angry. Time to go for a random fly around Amity! I fly through the door as fast as I can.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	20. sharing time and Danny's revenge

After an hour, I go back home and Sam had seemed to have calmed down a bit because she, Jazz, and Tucker are sitting on the couch talking about something.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We've all been keeping our secrets since everyone found out that you where Phantom and now it's time for all of us to spill," Tucker says. Oh yeah. I guess I have been hiding my reasoning for singing Falling in the Black that day and Sam had been hiding what her nightmare was about, but what have Jazz and Tucker been hiding? Valerie suddenly walks into the room. Who let her in? She didn't even knock! I guess we can add Valerie to the list of 'what have they been hiding?'

"Sorry I'm late," she says.

"Time to share," Jazz says. Que seriousness. "Danny, you start."

"No, I go last. You start."

"Alright, I am dating Dash. Don't be mad!" She's what? Everyone looks at her with shocked expressions.

"Ok, moving on. Tucker?" I say after five minutes of gaping at my sister.

"Ok," he takes a few minute pause before Valerie elbows him.

"Spit it out already," she whispers.

"Why do you go ahead and I can go after you, sweetie?" So they have gone to pet names. Great.

"Fine. I knew Danny's secret before the Guys In White incident," she states.

"How long?" I ask.

"Well, when I stopped hunting you almost a month ago." Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that blissful break of getting wounded and hunted.

"Tucker?" He's gotten me curious about what his dirty little secret is.

"Ok, fine. I like tofu now," he says as though it's the biggest sin ever committed by anyone in the history of ever.

"I told you that tofu wasn't that bad!" Sam exclaims.

"Hey, Sammy, guess what?" I ask.

"What?"

"It's your turn to share your dirty little secret." She glares as I smirk which only infuriates her even more than she originally was, which in turn only makes me happier since she's so cute when she's burning red with anger.

"My nightmare was about Danny turning evil, turning into him, and attaching us, starting with Valerie and ending with me. He slowly killed us in the dream and the last thing that I saw was Danny turning back into himself and slitting his throat before I got pulled back into blissful reality." So that's what her dream was about.

"I would never hurt you, Sammy," I say and hug her.

"What about us?" Tucker demands.

"Oh, I would hurt, but I wouldn't kill you, so don't piss me off." Tucker pales a little bit at my words and I smirk.

"Danny, your turn," Jazz says after a few minutes.

"Ok. The reason that I had chosen to sing Falling in the Black by Skillet instead of something else is because I might fall towards popularity or turn into Dan, I hope that it's neither but it is a possibility for both of them, and to me that's what it signifies. Turning into something in which you are not and getting to caught up in it to get help, but your calling for help even though no one can hear you. Can't hear me scream from the abyss and now I wish for you, my desire. My desire is to stay me and stay with you guys. I don't want to be popular or turn into him. I don't want to slip into the cracks; fall into the black," I quote the song at points to get my point through with a bit more clarity.

"As sweet as that was, it wasn't as big of a deal as you made it out to be." Well, Tucker, you just reminded me that I still haven't gotten my revenge on you.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back," I say and go into the kitchen and grab the cream pie from the fridge. I'm sure that mom won't mind if it gets ruined for a good cause: my entertainment. I turn invisible and creep back into the family room and up to Tucker. I get into position and throw it into his face as he talks about his PDA.

"Danny!" He yells as I laugh. I have a reason to fear Sam: she's my girlfriend, but I have no reason to fear Tucker, so I don't even give him the enjoyment of me running away or even staying invisible.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I am going to try to keep the chapters around this length or longer, but no promises! Onto the reviews:

Guest: here you go.

Randomness-sama: he didn't run, he came back. He just blatantly ignored you.

The Talent: thank you.


	21. snacks

Tucker is still glaring at me about the whole pie to his face thing. It's been three hours and he's gotten it all off of him, but I don't really blame him. It might have been a joke, but he obviously didn't find it funny. We need to work together now me than ever before because everyone knows our secrets now. They knew about Team Phantom and they'll just get in the way. I've put all of Amity Park in danger and now we must all work together to keep everyone safe, and we can't do that with Tucker mad at me.

"I'm sorry, Tucker. It was just a joke." Everyone looks bewildered for some weird reason. Jazz walks over to me and puts her hand on my forehead as though I'm sick. I knock her hand away.

"No fever. Danny is actually apologizing for pulling a prank," she states.

"I have gotten older and more mature despite what you think, Jazz," I mutter.

"You've never apologized for pranking anyone before."

"I have my reasons."

"And what's your reason?" Sam asks.

"It doesn't matter." I go into the kitchen and get some of the fudge out. I AM a Fenton and if there are two things that Fenton' s love, it's ghost hunting and fudge. I hand Jazz die fudge as Tucker grabs a beef sick from the jar that mom started keeping in the kitchen a month ago. Sam and Valerie just sit down at the table.

"I don't even care. It was just a good pie wasted," Tucker says. "I really wanted a slice."

"My mom made it," I say.

"I suddenly don't want a slice," Tucker says with fear in his eyes and we ask just start laughing.

"Good choice." My comment earns even more laughter. I see that Tucker got over half of the meat sticks. "Put some back, Tucker. This is a small snack, not a meal. You can have six of them." He hesitantly puts all but eight back, but I let the extra two slide. Two meat sticks are not going to make that much of a difference. We eat our snacks in silence with the only sounds being Tucker' s wrappers on the meat stick and when I pour myself some milk. I didnt even know that we could be quiet for this long. The silence is actually kind of scary. It's so unnatural!

"Someone say something!" Tucker exclaims after ten minutes of dead silence. "I can't take the silence! It's unnatural!" We answer his request with laughter.

"Are you a mind reader, Tucker? I was just thinking that!" I say after I stop laughing.

"So the feeling is neutral? About the silence, that is," Jazz asks.

"Then why didn't anyone say anything?" Tucker demands.

"Maybe we didn't feel like talking," i say just to be funny. "We can just not want to talk sometimes, ok?" It takes him a second to realise that I was joking. I get it, though. I never usually joke around like that, but I don't act like that either.

"Maybe, but the silence is like Dan, evil!" Jazz says. It was probably meant to be a joke, but it honestly wasn't funny. Not in the slightest. She notices our looks and asks, "to soon?"

"Not funny," I answer.

"Oh."

"It's fine. Not everyone is funny, but you are really smart. That's something that Danny isn't," Sam says.

"Hey!" I exclaim as everyone else laughs. I'm smart. I just can't study because I'm Phantom and have to save these losers, but I'll let Jazz have this. She does help me with more than just ghost hunting. I let a smile creep it's way onto my face.

"Who's up for video games?" I ask.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm going to a drama thing in six days for four days, so this fiction probably won't be updated for a while.

Cookieplzandthnx: Maybe, but Danny thought that it was worth it.

Randomness-sama: he wasn't going to leave his Sammy behind!


End file.
